legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sylar
Sylar is a character and a villain from the TV show called Heroes. He has the ability to "work things out" (to understand how things work by just looking at them), and but his power comes with a 'hunger' (as it is called in the show) for other peoples powers. Originally, he had to cut peoples peoples heads off and examine their brains to take their powers, but he eventually "worked out" that he can duplicate powers of people without killing them. He continued to kill his victims however, as he found it fun. He was one of the major antagonists until he redeemed himself in Meister of War. When hearing Khan, Sylar decided to join him. Though Sylar only joins to further his plans. Sylar is one of the most deadly villains that the Multi-Universe ever seen. Greatest Strength: His mastermind and eating everyone's brains to become more powerful Greatest Weakness: His imprisonment in Lament Configuration Allies: Blue, Riolu, the heroes teams Enemies: Zeus, the Olympus Empire,the Geppetto Empire, Dark Onward and Killbane's Syndicate, the Vengeful Orders, Majora Mask The Wrath of God of War Rises Sylar debuted in the story as Khan's second in command and the archenemy of Blue and Riolu. He also kills eight members of the Speed Crusade as well as Blue's younger brothers Zack and James. Meister of War Sylar returns as one of the main villains of the story. He is going to be the new "Pinhead". He will face his old archenemies again, Blue, Riolu, and his long time rival, Regina Mills. If Sylar meets any heroes, teams, they will fear him, no one can't stop Sylar, if you all seen Heroes TV show, he is the MOST powerful villain in Heroes TV show. TGTTA 2 Sylar is recruited by Eobard alongside many of the P Team Villains to help in creating happy endings for the villains. This is before his turn in Tyranny of King Death. He fails to see why he needs to work with someone especially Thawne and The Joker who needs to be talked into to work for the latter. He joins The Joker with many of his associates and leads an attack on his former boss while The Joker makes his other plan going well. Upon getting the Titans, Morality, Asura and Rodrigo voice their dislike for The Joker like they want to dispose of him though Sylar and Zelena both put an stop to it at the moment pointing out that Joker would expect this and managed to get rid of Morality's so called supernatural powers. Skylar is facing Jorgen with Eggman Nega, Asura and Rodrigo ganging up on the muscle bound fairy. Jorgen, knowing of Skylar's power stealing, puts aside his wand and decides to fight hand to hand which helps him against Eggman Nega and Rodrigo who take a few simple hits to take down. Asura and Skylar however bring more challenge as they have actual powers for him, Crowley then puts an bullet though Skylar which stuns him enough for Jorgen to finish off Sylar before Asura uses his fear factor to scare them from trying to hurt them. Skylar joins Dr. Weil to launch a trap on Colress, Rick and Discord and when Axel with Suede come to save him. He takes Axel's power of fire, then gets arrested by The Galactic Federation alongside Dr. Weil, Brother Blood and Kingpin. Sylar tries to get out of prison though Dennis is ahead of him on this and it takes Deathstroke popping In for him to get out. Like his cohorts he continues harassing the heroes until he is ultimately killed by Hunson Abadeer before the heroes get the Spear. The Tyranny of King Death Sylar returns as a protagonist and joins the P Team against the villains. Trivia * Sylar was a villain in Multi-Universe until he redeemed himself in Meister of War and joins the P Team against villains in The Tyranny of King Death. Videos Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Tricksters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Telekinetics Category:Honorable Villains Category:The Legion of Darkness Members Category:Second in Command Category:Sadists Category:Social Darwinist Category:Tragic Villains Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Karma Houdini Category:Masters of Disguise Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The Speed Crusade's Villains Category:Blue's Archenemies Category:Videos Category:Badass Normal Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Empowered Villains Category:Immortals Category:Characters hailing from the Heroes Universe Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Successful Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Mastermind Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Humanoid Category:Deal Makers Category:Master Orator Category:Time Travelers Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Zachary Quinto Category:Computer Programs Category:Main Villains Category:Major Villains in Meister of War Category:The S Faction Members Category:The P Team's Villains Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:The Action Crusaders' villains Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Murderers Category:Child Murderer Category:Child Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Riolu's Archenemies Category:Big Bads Category:Arc Villains Category:Villains who have a point Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Reformed Main Villains Category:Characters in The Tyranny of King Death Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Daveg502's favorite villains Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:Enemies of The Legends Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of Team Arrow Category:Enemies of Team Flash Category:The Joker's Old Rogue Gang Category:Hell Councils Category:Deceased Characters Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure